Facts Of Life 2: Mona's Revenge
by Quenya McField
Summary: One Year Later Andery: Well Merina are you ready? Merina: Well I guess so? Quenya: You know I cant believe it all ready been a year. Andersen: I know. The bell chimed Leigh: Well Merina it's time. Merina: ok I'll see y'all later. Ian: Good luck Merina! At the counsel Counsel 1: Well Merina it's time you have excelly intell hollween night to prove that real people have cha


One Day in the state of Tangline,New Mood Live a 14 Year old Girl named Merina she was golden pale with blond hair blue eyes. She was a Raper tomboy and she always wonders what the real world was like but facts of life rules the real world must not know about New Mood and she though that she was never going to see the real world tell one day that she will never forget.

Merina: Mom may I please go see the real world.

Mom: Merina we then told you time and time again that you can't go so would you please stop asking that!

Merina: but it's not fair!

Mom: Merina You'll understand when your older. Oh look here's Ian Maybe he can help you.

Ian: Merina what's worng.

Merina: I want to go see the real world but these stupid facts of life rules said's I can't.

Ian: oh well I can't help you their and besides what's worng with new mood anyway.

Merina: Theirs Nonthing worng with New Mood Ian I Just want To see the real world for crying out loud!

Ian: hay you don't have to put all of your anger out at me!

Merina: Am sorry Ian I just...

Ian: I know I know you Just want to see the real world well anyways I got to go see you later.

Merina: see you later Ian.(Merina thinking to herself) Facts of life rules I wish their was a way to get around it.

Mom: I heard What you and Ian said and me And you father will decause it and if you badly want to go maybe just maybe

Merina: Thank you mom!,Thank you!

Later that day

Mom: Honey what are we going to do our dother wants to go to the real world.

Father: Well I don't know But... if she really wants to go then I guess it ok with me.

Mom: Well I guess it's ok with me.

Father: But wait what about the Coninel

Mom: I'll go tell them tomorrow.

The Next Day

Merina: Hay Ian?

Ian: Yes Merina?

Merina: Do you think I'll ever go to the real world?

Ian: oh not this again if you go that good if you don't it's all good to I don't care!

Merina: Whoo! What does that mean!

Ian: God Merina that's all you ever talk about I want to go to the real world! I mean give it a rest!

Merina: IAN I THOUGH YOU WHERE MY FRIEND!

Ian: I am but would you just please stop talking about it!

Merina: YOU KNOW WHAT THATS IT! OUR FIND A WAY TO THE REAL WORLD MY SELF!

Ian: Merina Wait! Oh no! what have I done!

Merina: ( talking to her self) You know am starting to think Ian dint even care so you known what am going to fine a way to the real world my self! Hun.. what is that oh it's a well oh wind picking I better... oh no huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

A dust of magic and Merina landed in the sews

Merina: What just happen?

Merina pushing the swes cap

Merina Oh my God Is this what I think it is wait it is this is the real world!

Quenya: Hay are You ok?

Merina: Yes I am thank you.

Quenya: no problem by the way I'm Quenya.

Merina: Am Merina.

Quenya: your new here Hun?

Merina: I guess you can say that. So where am I any way?

Quenya: your in Easley, South Carolina.

Merina: whoo! So where the toads

Quenya: Toads? Am sorry Merina there's no toads in south Carolina.

Merina: Oh ok. Solo Quenya What school do you go to?

Quenya: Gettys Middle School but its my last year their then I'll be going to Easley high school.

Leigh: Come on Quenya We got to go.

Quenya: All right Leigh am comeing!

Merina: Who's Leigh

Quenya: She's One of my Classmates. Anyway I got to go.

Merina: Hay can I come with you?

Quenya: Ok.

A short pusle

Quenya: hay guys I like yall to met Merina.

Leigh: Hi am Leigh.

Andery: Hi am Andery.

Andersen: Hi am Andersen.

Merina: Well its Nice to meet you all!

Mona: excuse me! Who are you!

Merina: excuse me! Who do you think you talking to?

Mona: Hun am talk to you am I?... what ever I got better stuff to do.

Merina: Who was That Girl?!

Andrey: That's Mona the diva of Gettys Middle School.

Merina: Well she needs to watch her mouth!

Mr. Bellberry: Good Morning Class

Class: Good Morning Mr. Bellberry!

Mr. Bellberry: Hun? I don't remember haveing a new Student. What's Your Name?

Merina: Merina

Mr. Bellberry: Ok well...Have a seat next to Andrey

Merina: Yes Mr. Bellberry

Back in New Mood

Ian: Mr.,,Ms. Cobyjack! Mr.,Ms. Cobyjack!

Ms. Cobyjack: Ian what's woring?

Ian: its Merina She went to find the real World by herself!

Ms. Cobyjack: What?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Ian: Me and Merina got in a fight and she wanted to find the real world on her own.

Ms. Cobyjack: I'll go find her you stay here!

Ian: Oh Merina am sorry I hope your ok.

Back In Easley South Carolina

Merina:( Talking to herself ) Whoo! The real world is aswersom.

Leigh: Hay Merina where you from?

Quenya: Yall!

Merina: You want to know where am from?( talking to herself ) Remember facts of life. Remember Facts of Life.

Merina: I lived in Hollywood.

Quenya: Really?!

Leigh: Wait your not lieing to us are you?

Merina: Me lieing No way!

Andery: Ok if you say so

Quenya: Merina I think your lieing but if your telling the turth then I believe you.

Merina:( In a Guilty Voice ) Oh Really?

Quenya: You haven't given me a reason not to so if you say your from Hollywood I believe You.

Merina: Ok

Back In New Mood

Ian: Man She been Gone for a long time... you know what she's my best friend and I am gonna go find her. So where could she be hay a well maybe she fell in the well I'll go look well I don't see her oh no wind oh am falling huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! What where am I is this the real world? Cause I think then don't worry Merina I am Comeing!

Andery: Hay Merina?

Merina: Yes Andery

Andery: So how are you likeing Easley?

Merina: Well it's so much different from where I am from.

Leigh: Well it can be too much different because you use to live in Hollywood.

Merina: Oh that's right.

Mona: Well well well we meet again and look Who I found.

Merina: IAN HOW DID YOU GET HERE!

Ian: Well Funny story You see was I trying to look for you and I fell down a well and I ended up here anyways I was stell look for you and bump into this diva.

Quenya: Hun? Merina who is this?

Merina: All right I'll tell y'all I'm not really from Hollywood I'm from Tangline which it is In new Mood and this is my best friend Ian.

Quenya: Merina why would you lie to us?!...Ok if though am soliloquy mad at you I forgive you.

Andery, Andersen, Leigh: The same goes for us.

Ian: Ok so Merina: we need to find a way back home your mom is wored sick about you!

Merina: Oh right.

Andersen: Where do we even bega

Ian: hay I know may be we can use magic.

Merina: Magic really?! Ian be for real.

Quenya: hay that's not a bad idea

Everybody eles: Hun?!

Ian: Well we have to try it just might be our ont way to get home!

Merina: all right let's try everybody hold hands and say it with me.

Everybody: we want to go home so take us back to new mood.

Andersen: It's working

Merina: Comeone WE WANT TO GO HOME SO TAKE US BACK TO NEW MOOD!

A Ghant Portal open.

Quenya: Oh my God!

Merina: We did it. Well come on!

Andery: Whop this is like paradise in an all new world.

Leigh: it is!

Ms. Cobyjack: MERIAN COBYJACK WHERE HAVE YOU BEN?! AND IAN I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE HOUSE! MERIAN IAN YALL DISOBEY ME!

Merina: What are you going to do to us.

Ms. Cobyjack: Well I think the facts of life people would like to have a would with y'all... how did this portal get here!

Merina: got to go come on yall

(Ms. Cobyjack with an upset look)

At the facts of life place

Counal 1: Merina Cobyjack, Ian Williams y'all broke the number one rule in the new mood book...

Merina: Wait before you say any more let me say this the real people have change their more friendly and respectful and more understanding and y'all are all Mean Jarks if y'all throw us in jall!

Counal 1: you do have a point all right starting next October where give you intellect hollween to prove real people have change untell then you may go to and from the real world as please

Merina: All thank you! You wont be sorry!

Anderson: hay where's mona

Merina: don't worry about her it's not like shes going to come In to new mood and but a spell on it or anything?

Ian: God I hope not.

Back in new mood

Mona: hay what is this so this is where she lives oh lookey here a spell book well let's see if I can find a spell in here evil laugh!

The End


End file.
